Forgotten Friend
by HolbyCityPony
Summary: Zosia March is reacquainted with an old friend, things don't go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got bored of my other fanfic so i decided to do another one. I no explaination for this as all is revealed...**

Zosia March walked onto the ward, hand in hand, with her boyfriend Oliver Valentine. Both being cardio surgeons, they both worked together on Darwin. They had just moved in together and were very happy.

"Morning Mo." Zosia called merrily towards her collegue.

"Morning, Jac wants to see you in her office asap Zosia." She replied. Zosia looked worringly towards Ollie, he gave her a reasurring hug and they parted. As Zosia entered the clinical lead's office, Jac told her to sit down, she was acting very strangely. Jac would usually uuse anything Zosia used against her and make her feel bad about herself, but what Zosia didn't know, was that Jac was juat trying to help her to succeed.

"Have I done something wrong?" Zosia asked, she was confused, why was Jac acting like this?

"I just wanted to ask you how you are?"

"I'm fine, Jac whats going on?"

"Nothing, it's just that i want you to take on a role that may be challenging with someone with your condition." Jac had hit Zosia's buttons and that threw her into a frenzy.

"You mean my Bipolar, it's fine thank you. You just want to see me fail, that's why you'd give me a role that could potentially be dangerous to me, typical."

"Finished Dr March?" Jac retorted in her. "I just wanted to ask you if you could show a new F1 doctor the ropes of Darwin?"

"Why me? Why not Ollie or Mo?"

"Because i think you two have alot in common." Jac knew something that Zosia didn't.

"Okay, fine when does she start?"

"In about ten minutes. Can you get me a coffee, have one yourself aswell." what Jac knew was important and she didn't know how her junior doctor would take it when she found out.

...

"Two black coffees please."Zosia asked at the cafe. she looked at her phone it was five past eight, this new doctor was late on her first day.

"Hi," Zosia knew that voice. "excuse me, do you know where i can find Darwin Ward?" the new doctor.

"Yes, follow me, I will be showing you the ropes, i'm Dr March." Did she recognise her, did she remember? Zosia sure did, although she was trying to act calm, in her head she was fuming.

 **Thanks for reading will post the second chapter tonight too, may update other fanfic idk yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have had my mocks and that's why i havent updated any of my fan fictions, so im just gunna start again here.**

Zosia strode onto Darwin with the red-headed new F1 doctor in tow, she was still furious, her hands were clenched, knuckles white, she had been followed here by someone like her, someone so alike to herself.

"Right... um?" She questioned.

"Louisa, Louisa Davison. But you can call me Lou." Louisa answered. This confermed what Zosia already knew.

"Ok, Lou, the staff room is there," she pointed to the closest door." once you've finished, go to Ms Naylor's office, that one over there. I will be over there at the nurses station," she turned to walk off," Oh yeah, Ms Naylor doesn't like it when youre late, so i'd hurry up if I were you."

...

*knock knock*

"What?" Louisa entered, she obviously had first day nerves and she lingered in the middle of Jac's office," Ah Dr Davison, you're late, take a seat."

"I'd rather stand." she replied.

"Suit yourself, have you met Dr March yet?" Jac being her usual self didn't even bother to look up from her computer screen and important notes, why should she have to bother herself with a new F1?

"Yes she seems nice, do recognise the name though,do you...?"

" Idon't care what you think," momentarelly looking up from the computer." I want you to shaddow her today and not treat any patients unless you are asked to, understood?"

"Yes." she waited for the next question.

"What are you waiting for?" Jac said, actually looking up." the door's over there."

...

Louisa hurried over to the nurses station which was situated in the middle of the ward, no ne was there though. She took in all the sites and breathed in the sterile smell.

"Hello, can i help you?" Ollie asked noticing that she was wearing the same scrubs as him. He knew he shouldn't as he was with Zosia but he noticed how beautiful this stranger was. her shoulder length red hair, striaght fringe and icey blue eyes, not so different from his own, reminded him so much of his sister Penny. He smiled remembering his past sister.

"oh I'm.." She started, flirtatiously, when she was interupted.

" Ah Ollie, this is the new F1 Louisa Davison, but we can call her Lou."Zosia said sure of herself. Ollie took her by the arm and dragged her away slightly.

"Ow," Zosia snached her arm back." What was that for?"

"What is up with you today, why are you being so coldhearted?"He said sternly, being her superior as well as her boyfriend.

"I will explain later." Zosia snapped striding back to Louisa." Ok you do everything i tell you, so when i say jump, you say?"

"I don't know." Lou said shrugging her shoulders.

"How high!" Zosia retorted." Right let's get started." She clapped, making Lou jump and be released from her trance of Oliver Valentine.

 **I hope this is a better length and a bit more detailed, iwill try and update more often :)**


End file.
